Controlled
by MelanieCheng
Summary: "Plagg has gone crazy, again." Tikki whispered to nobody in general. "What do you mean, 'again?" Marinette asked as she sat up. "It's time I tell you, Marinette, about your partner Chat Noir. Or better yet, his kwami, Plagg..." With the problem of Chat always changing to evil, would he capture the person he loves, her love?
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir walked silently on the streets of Paris gaining attention from every single person. I mean, _he's_ Chat Noir, _one_ of the most famous superheroes ever lived, including Ladybug. He _was_. But this is not his idea of fame. At least not _Chat's_.

Chat Noir immediately snapped out of his _controlled_ mind and immediately scanned his surroundings. It was close to sundown and the color of the sky was orangey-pink. France has never been more beautiful than this. "What the... Where the heck am I?" He murmured to himself when he found himself in the middle of the city with many people walking by purposely to snap a quick picture of him. He _knew_ why. He immediately extended his staff and swung himself somewhere far away. Away from the drawn crowds and away from everyone.

Away from the _torture_ and away from his _alter ego._

But he can't.

There was no way he could escape from his alter ego.

 _Has he killed someone innocent today? Has he threatened the mayor again? Or worse, has he raped another innocent girl?_

He, confused and frustrated with himself, wanted badly to throw away his Miraculous, along with his suit, and destroy it once and for all. But he couldn't.

Because of _one_ simple reason.

 _Ladybug_.

Yes, a simple name as "Ladybug" could make Chat bow down to his knees.

A simple name a "Ladybug" could make him tune out the whole world and only focus on the girl he's ever laid his eyes on ever since that mask.

He couldn't just let _her_ to all the work now, can he? It wouldn't be fair to her and after all, it was their alter egos and Miraculouses that bonded them. Chat _knew_ he didn't want to throw that away.

Chat arrived in the small town and when he saw the Eiffel Tower, he knew he was there. His most unwanted place to be. His _supposedly_ home and mansion.

His so called _home_.

Ever since his mother passed away, his whole family tumbled down. Including the famous Gabriel Agreste, one of the most famous fashion designers who also owns and created the brand, _Gabriel_. He's not the _old_ Gabriel anymore. He's not the one who used to believe in family time and family vacations. He's not the one who believed in happiness anymore. Because to _Adrien_ , _he_ only cared about _himself_ and _only_ himself.

Chat opened the large window to his bedroom from the outside to sneak in and detransform. "Plagg, claws in." He whispered to himself. "No." Plagg declines as he stayed in Adrien's ring. "I mean it," Adrien sternly said to Plagg as he sat on his bed, "Aren't you hungry?" He asked purposely so he would get out of his ring. "Ugh...", Plagg groaned, "Fiiiiiiiine..." he gave up as he flew out of Adrien's ring. Plagg appeared on Adrien's bed to watch Chat Noir detransform into his old self, _Adrien_. Adrien walked to his mini-refrigerator to get one wheel of Camembert for Plagg, even though he tried to rethink his actions. He threw the stinky cheese to Plagg who jumped up in the air to bite into the side of the cheese and munch on it quietly.

Adrien just wanted to know _why_. _How_?

About three months after Adrien received his Miraculous, Plagg started to act up. He wasn't himself anymore. The normal not-caring-about-anything Plagg just _disappeared_! And he is replaced by a different Plagg. A much more alert Plagg. The Plagg that would get hungry _two times faster_ than the old Plagg.

He grew more _intense_. More _alert_ and quick. More _vicious_ and _cruel_. More inhuman and barbaric.

He's the _new_ Plagg.

The _updated_ Plagg.

The Plagg that can control his Miraculous holder, Adrien.

When Plagg was in control, Chat Noir would kill anyone in his way. But when he wasn't, he was just this flirty kitty who helped Ladybug de-evilize akumas.

They feared Plagg's side of Chat Noir. They _also_ feared the usual side of Chat Noir. But, who can blame them when there are exactly 663 missing reports on regular citizens all around Paris that lead straight into... wait, what do you know? Chat Noir of course.

And with this, Adrien knew _one_ thing.

 _Plagg wasn't himself anymor_ e.

* * *

"Breaking news. We found Chat Noir wandering around the city in France and a little while after that, 6 people have been reported missing. We're not sure who did it but the police here are sure it's Chat Noir. What do you have to say Roger Raincomprix? 'We found Chat Noir's last sighting on the streets at exactly 6:45:59 and the 6 missing reports have been filed in case by case about 6 minutes after his sighting. Coincidence? I think not! Please, AT _ALL_ TIMES, stay away from Chat Noir. We can't assure you safety anymore now that our beloved superhero has left us. Ladybug, if you're out there please help us.' Alright, we now have it! If all those 663 reports, now 669 reports, have been related to Chat Noir, all we can say is stay put and we'll find a way to get rid of him... Oh, who am I kidding?! Ladybug! You're our only hope!-"

Marinette takes her remote control quickly to turn off the tv in her room and throws it to the nearest sofa cushion. Frustrated about everything Chat has been doing ever since she was extremely sick.

It's been a week ever since she's been deeply sick and _this_ was what Chat's been up to?! Ever since the last akuma attack, Marinette has been having weird wooziness so Tikki had to bring her to Master Fu. It was time to meet him anyways for he was _the_ Master Fu... the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses and the _best_ healer out there.

This week has been crazy so far and nothing was going right. Adding onto Marinette's sickness and Chat Noir's crazy Miraculous problem is another honey blonde girl whose age is similar to Adrien and Marinette.

Yup, you guessed it.

 _Chloe_.

I mean, it was _about_ time that she has a problem, for she was the problem.

Butting in Adrien's life is one of _Adrien's_ most hateful and miserable moments but, it was also one of _Chloe's_ best and most precious moment.

Marinette hated her. There was no doubt in it and the feeling was mutual.

"Ughhh..." Marinette groaned as she flipped herself to the bed with her face on one of her pillows. "Marinette..." Tikki trailed off as she flew herself to rub Marinette's back. She can't help but feel bad that Marinette has to deal all those problems even though she wasn't even fully healed yet. Silence greeted her so she continued to speak.

"This isn't good, Marinette." Tikki sternly said when she flew to the side of the bed to give her some space. Marinette immediately straightened her back and faced Tikki when she said that.

"Of course it isn't good. Ugh... I shouldn't have even gone _that_ close to her! Everything's _my_ fault, Tikki!" Marinette cried as she grabbed a pillow to hug and hold. _Something_ would comfort her and _something_ that wouldn't say anything when she squeezed it or punched it. It's the pillow. To be honest, Marinette couldn't help but feel guilty that she stepped closer to the akumatized citizen. She _shouldn't_ have gone that close but everyone makes mistakes, right?

"I shouldn't have done that! Ever since I was sick, Chat's been acting much more strange than usual! Now he's out and doing God knows what!" Marinette started to freak out as she screamed in her pillow so no one could hear her except herself.

"Plagg's gone crazy, _again_." Tikki whispered to nobody in general but herself. Marinette stopped screaming and tilted her head left while staring at her kwami with curiosity.

"What do you mean ' _again_ '?" Marinette asked and she sit up straight on her exact spot and put on her listening ears.

"It's time I tell you, Marinette, about your partner Chat Noir... or better yet, his kwami, _Plagg_." Tikki started and she flew right in front of Marinette's face, at a respectable distance, and stared into her bluebell eyes. Marinette tilted her head right and stared into her kwami's eyes.

"Master Fu is our holder. He's the Great Guardian of Miraculouses and he assigns us to different people over thousands and thousands of years." Tikki paused and then continued after a deep breath. "When he came to Plagg and I, I remember that he even thought about his decision with Plagg. But, even though it was a bad idea, he said it was _fate_ that wanted Plagg to become someone's miraculous..."

"Plagg, I know you might not have a change of mind but please consider this fate... and not my choice. I chose this young lad for you to take care of and for him to also take care of _you_." Fu said as he bent his head down to meet Plagg's gaze.

Plagg scoffed in return.

"You expect _me_ to take care of him? Who do you think _I_ am?" Plagg continued to say as he turned his back on Fu.

"I think you're a kwami and now it's your turn to play your role." Master fu stated.

"Oh, I'll take care of him. I'll take _good_ care of him." Plagg stated blankly as he stared into space. Fu and Tikki can't help but feel scarcasm in his words.

As Plagg and the ring was placed into the small box, Tikki remembers Plagg showing a sneaky and evil _smirk_ to her.

Master Fu gives the box to a mysterious man who delivers the Miraculouses to their assigned person. He turns to Tikki and uses his pointer finger to gestures her to follow him. Tikki follows without reasoning and sees Fu turn around to face her.

"I didn't want this to happen..." Fu regretfully stated as he faced the floor and held onto his cane for balance. The silence made him continue. "When he arrives to his new holder, he would become normal to show his owner that he could trust him. After a little time, that mask would _fade_ away slowly and Plagg would finally show the lad his _true_ colors. It would take the time for the poor child to get used to the number of people he would eventually kill and Plagg would control him more. With _more_ power, the _more_ he would kill. Someone can stop him if only he got what _he_ ever _wanted_..." he trailed off looking into thin air. To Tikki, it seemed that he was talking to his words and every single word that came out of his mouth seemed wise and strong.

"And what did he want, Master Fu?" Tikki asked in curiosity. She would do anything, just about _anything_ , to stop Plagg's nonsense.

 _"His love to love him back."_ He stated as he stared into Tikki's eyes. Tikki's eyes widen in astonishment but also in an understanding way.

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt but, who did he _love_?" Marinette asked to cut off what Tikki was about to say to her.

"As much as I _hate_ telling you this, I _have_ to tell you..." Tikki stared down on the wooden planked floor that covered Marinette's bedroom. "Okaaay..." Marinette trailed off to encourage her to go on.

"It was me." Tikki stated as she blushed and averted Marinette's eyes once more.

I don't know which was _more_ awkward. The fact that Tikki was blushing like _crazy_ , so crazy that the red on her skin was turning even more red, or the fact that Marinette's _jaw_ was _dropped_ so _low_ that she would have to go to the hospital if she kept on doing that and her eyes widened larger than the size of _Tikki_ herself...

"Would you stop doing that? You can end up at the hospital! Or worse... you can end up in a cast for your jaw." Tikki scolded Marinette when she turned around to see her facial expression.

Marinette immediately closed her mouth, without any explanation, but she was still _speechless_. "If y-you are Plagg's love, then... he's acting like this because of _you_." She stuttered and squinted her eyes to examine Tikki. Her statement came out more like a question she wanted to answers to.

"He _chose_ to act this way. But now that Plagg has a holder, he can do whatever he wants when the holder transforms into Chat Noir." Tikki says. When Marinette was silent, she took that as cue to continue the story on Plagg.

"But what if his love _can't_ love him back?" Tikki asked Master Fu, _desperately_ because there was no way that Plagg's love could _ever_ love him back.

 _Desperately_ because Tikki knew that Master Fu knew about their little relationship of awkwardness and denied love.

Desperately because there was no way, _no way_ , that Tikki would ever try and give him a chance.

His chance was long gone, and it's never coming back.

At least not yet...

"Well, then we'll have to see ourselves..." Master Fu replied as he began to slowly walk away, with the cane on his right hand, leaving an utterly confused Tikki in the middle of a room.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 1 of Controlled!**

 **Just for the heads up, this is the updated Controlled. Please don't go to my old account MelanieCheng9876 to read. It has been hacked!**

 **Please take one minute to write a review! This can help me on what to improve on when I'm writing or what I did poorly on.**

 **Ask as many questions as you like and I'll try and answer all of them! If the same question gets repeated then I'll answer it in the A/N under a finished chapter. :) See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"P-p-please! Spare me! I'll give you _anything_! Please!" The man anxiously said as he was forced to slowly back up to the wall behind him.

They are currently in the corner of the alleyway and Chat Noir looked like he was about to murder someone, _again_.

Chat Noir smirked in return. He walked towards the frightened man slowly and lifted the man's face to meet his burning gaze. "Anything?" He whispered innocently. You can still see the devil inside his eyes and his smirks had a hint of mischievous evil in them. "Well then..." Chat Noir walked around slowly, the sounds of his leather shoes echoed through the alleyway, and put his fingers on his chin to pretend he's thinking. "What do _I_ want?" He asked again and this time it was sarcasm. Chat turned around and faced the frightened man on the floor and smirked again.

"A-a-anything C-c-chat Noir..." The man said with fear in his eyes.

The cat continued to walk around slowly, and began to act like he was pondering for his life decision. "I could o-offer y-you m-m-money." The man whispered in fear. His statement came out more like a question.

Adrien was rich. Plagg knew this. Adrien could have almost everything he's ever wanted-except his freedom. Freedom from obeying his father and freedom from his current kwami: Plagg. Chat smirked behind his back.

"Money can't solve everything." He stated like he was talking to himself.

When Chat hasn't continued to speak for a while and stared into space, the man tried tiptoeing away from the thinking cat and out of the alleyway. Once he took one step, Chat Noir immediately turned around and glared at him.

"You think you can run away _that_ easily?" Chat Noir asked rhetorically and the man froze to his spot. He turned around to face an angry, scowling Chat Noir. "P-p-p-please! I can't die! I have a wife and two children and I can't lose them!" The man stuttered as he backed up against the same wall again.

Chat clenched his jaw and held his fists into a ball. The thought of love _actually_ working out made him even more angry. "Well my love won't love me back." Chat Noir blankly stared into the man's frightened eyes.

 _"I guess we can't have everything we want in life."_

And with that he pulled out his claws and slashed the man's throat and face repeatedly until he was satisfied. "Hm." Chat Noir hummed as he continued to analyze the dead man. The way his body became paler because of blood loss and the way there would always be a huge pile of red blood somehow made Chat satisfied with himself. They would somehow calm him down. He took a last look at the man and threw the dead, stiff body of the man into the nearest garbage can, which was all the way in the opposite corner of the alleyway.

This was _normal_.

It's what he's done for fun. For satisfaction.

For another reason as to why his love couldn't love him back.

Satisfaction to himself so that he gave himself a reason a second to why she won't love him or ever no give him a chance for that matter.

He has killed, he has threatened, and he even has _raped_! This was just what made him, happy.

To also be satisfied that he was a monster, and he'll accept the fact of being a monster.

Chat immediately felt impact to his brain as he fell down near the bloody puddle left by his last victim. "U-u-ughh..." he started to groan in pain, with his eyes closed, as he used his right hand to rub his temples and his left hand to grab his hair. He opened his eyes slowly and scanned the alleyway. When his eyes finally landed on the bloody puddle next to him, he widened his eyes in shock. "What the-" he gasped as he slowly crawled closer to study the dark red puddle. Chat leaned his face closer until his whole face was one inch away from the blood. He put his face a _just a little_ closer until his nose was just a centimeter away. Then, he started to sniff. His nose moved up and down, left and right and when he finally analyzed the smell, he stood up to study the whole alleyway.

The garbage can was about 18 yards away from where he was standing. Taking his time, he slowly tapped his shoes while walking towards the garbage bin. And there he has it. His beautiful work.

With face as white as _snow_ and blood as _dark_ red as a _withering_ rose, the man lays there while his blood was slowly _draining_ the life out of him. Chat immediately started to sniff the man and the blood smelled the same. The same kind of blood meant either _one of his family members left a whole puddle of blood in the corner of the alleyway_ or it was the man's own blood. He realized.

" _I did this_ " he breathed out to himself as he bent down and placed two of his fingers on the side of the man's neck to check for his pulse. Silence greeted him.

 _He's dead._

He has killed another innocent citizen without even realizing it.

 _And he can't do anything about it..._

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug hollered, after she has defeated an akumatized villain, and everything in the little town restored back to it's old self.

Chat Noir didn't come today. Ladybug was frustrated again as she swung herself to her bedroom windowsill. She opened the window and jumped inside to detransform herself.

"Tikki, spots off." She whispered so her parents wouldn't hear her from the room right under her bedroom.

"Good job out there today, Marinette!" Tikki encouraged as she flew to Marinette's bed to rest. "Thanks Tikki." Marinette breathed out as she plopped herself on the side of her bed. Marinette was still upset that Chat didn't come to help her fight.

It was the _first_ time Marinette has ever fought an akumatized villain ever since she's been poisoned from the last villain and Chat Noir, _out of all people_ , didn't come to help her fight. She was still _fragile_. She was still _fighting_ off the virus. Marinette hasn't completely gotten rid of it yet and no matter how many times Tikki would scold Marinette to rest, Marinette wouldn't comply. _Marinette couldn't decipher the pain shot through her chest when she thought about Chat._

"How come Chat didn't come today?" Marinette blurted and before she realized it was too late, she found quite a surprise at her window.

There was a black and slim shadow in behind the glass of the window and before she knew it, the shadow knocked on her window.

 _Now, tell me. Who else would come to her windowsill at 5:47 pm?_

" _Chat_?!" Marinette exclaimed as she rushed towards the window to open it. "What are you doing _here_?!" Chat jumped into her bedroom and scanned through all the photos of Adrien, from the local magazine, that were framed in her bedroom. "Tik-" Marinette paused when she turned around to see Tikki gone. She must have felt the need to leave after I asked her about Chat.

"Just visiting my _purr-incess_ , princess." Chat purred as he walked around the room and turned around to face Marinette again.

"Enough with the puns, now tell me. What. Are. _You_. Doing. Here." Marinette sternly said as she lowered her eyelids. She was angry that Chat didn't come help her with the villain today even though he looks fine right in front of her. It may seem like it's not a big deal, but to Marinette? She felt _depressed_. She felt _emotionally upset_.

She felt the same kind of pain shoot through her heart and chest and this time she fell backwards a little. Chat Noir immediately slipped pass her and held out his right hand under Marinette's waist to hold her and used his left hand to grab Marinette's right wrist, which Marinette gasped in response. Chat's green eyes were burning a hole through Marinette's blue ones and they stared at each other for a few seconds, which felt like forever.

To Chat, this was his _moment._ It's one of those _cliché_ moments where the guy leans in and kisses the girl or the girl leans in to kiss the guy, right?

To Marinette, this was _pure awkwardness_. I mean, if it was _Adrien_ who was in this position right now, I'm pretty sure Marinette won't hesitate to kiss him.

 _Sadly, it was just Chat Noir._

 _No Adrien. Just Chat._

"Ah-hem." Marinette coughed as she averted her eyes from Chat's gaze. "Sorry", Chat whispered as he slowly pulled away. Marinette immediately missed the warmth his body provided when he wasn't holding her, and that was what Marinette hated the most. She wants him to hold her _again_. Just the way he did earlier.

Marinette started having horny thoughts about Chat and her but shook them off when she realized she still had to ask Chat about his "craziness".

"So..." Marinette trailed off as she walked towards her bed to sit on the side. She straightened her back and continued. "How are you?" _Is that the best you can do, Marinette?!_ She said to herself when the words escaped through her mouth.

"Is my purr-incess worried about me?" Chat smirked as he put his paw on his heart to dramatically fake astonishment. "Mentally, I mean." Marinette lowered her voice as she added on to her previous question. "I saw Ladybug fighting the villain today... you weren't there with her." She whispered in a way it seemed like she was talking to herself.

"So _what if_ I wasn't with her? _What am I?_ Some kind of _sidekick_?" Chat raised his voice in some form of angriness. The way he said "sidekick" made it seem like he hated the thought of being Ladybug's _sidekick_.

Of course Ladybug never looked at Chat like _that_. Marinette always looked at Chat as her best _fighting-crime partner_. Not higher than her. Not lower than her. She always believed in the moral that _everyone is equal._ No matter how rich or how poor, how pretty or how ugly, you wouldn't be equivalent to everyone else.

It truly _hurt_ Marinette when she heard that Chat thought he was her sidekick all along. She's hated it when someone felt that he or she felt lower than everyone else. It hurt Marinette that _she_ was the person who made Chat feel _this_ way.

 _Maybe I should try to change,_ was what Marinette thought.

Maybe if she changed the ways she acted towards him, he would finally no be thought of as her sidekick.

"No, not at all. I just thought that you two are the only superheroes that would keep us _safe_." Marinette whispered in return.

"You're right. But that's where you're also _wrong_." He said as he looked down on the wooden plank floor. "I _was_ one of the superheroes that kept you guys safe." Chat breathed out as he emphasized the word "was".

"What do you mean?" Marinette whispered in curiousity.

"I mean, I can't be a superhero if I've killed and _raped_ before." Chat stated blankly as he looked up to see Marinette's reaction. "Yeah... that's right. You heard me. I've raped _many_ innocent girls before." He scolded when he studied Marinette's reaction. Her eyes were widened and her jaw was dropped. It was like she was blind and never knew anything about Chat.

And that is correct. To Marinette, it was like she was introduced to a _whole new_ Chat Noir.

Chat slowly walked towards Marinette and stopped right in front of her. He bent down until his face was two inches away from her's. Then he lifted his chin so that Marinette's eyes would meet his. "So are you scared of me now?" Chat asked as her. He stared directly at Marinette and not at her lips this time, even though her's is only one inch away from his.

"N-no..." Marinette gulped but then she realized about changing. She remembered her morals once more. _Don't judge someone when you don't know their full story_. "NO!" Marinette yelled to confirm her answer.

"You're not?" Chat asked as he straightened his back, clearly with a hint of _amusement_ in his eyes. "After I've told you everything, you're not?"

"Of course not. I've know you since you've saved me from Nathaniel!" Marinette exclaimed as she stood up from her position. This cause Chat to step back and stare at Marinette with _pure_ amusement.

"You mean that _redhead_ who's into drawing? The _evillustrator_?" Chat Noir asked to make sure he knew what she was talking about. As an image of Nathaniel rang up his mind, he immediately clenched his jaw and held his fist tightly.

 _Thats Nathaniel?_ Chat Noir thought. _He's the guy that fell in love with her more than he fell in love with drawing! If he did any sort of harm to Marinette then I would have ended his life right there_.

"Yup. To be honest, Chat. I can't be scared of you." Marinette gently whispered as she took a step towards Chat and placed her hand on his arm. She started to rub his arm, slowly, in a circle which somehow Chat found _calming_. "Because after _all_ we've been through, I _can't_ get scared at you."

Chat, without any thoughts, walked closer to Marinette and immediately place his arms around her waist and went closer for embrace. He closed his eyes and leaned forward.

What was he doing?

Well, my friend, he sure wasn't expecting a kiss from Marinette! Note the scarcasm.

But what Marinette _wasn't_ expecting was a kiss from Chat. Chat, out of all people.

So, she leaned forward quickly, giving him a _hug_.

At least the hug was meaningful, at least it was to Chat.

It was the kind of hugs that mean something.

The kind of hugs that someone would give when they feel better about something.

And at that moment, Marinette can't help but feel like they were going to stay good friends for a while.

 _Just, good friends_.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2 of Controlled!**

 **Hehe, change of plans. *author rubs her hands together in a creepy way and smirks dangerously into the camera* Jk Jk!**

 **I'm sorry about the change of plot.**

 **For all of those readers who are rereading because of my old account, thank you for looking it up! I appreciate all the good feedbacks I get and that the grammar and spelling police are also looking out for me.**

 **Please take a minute and leave a quick review! Ask me any question and I'll answer them when I receive them!**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What did _he_ want?" Tikki asked after Chat left through the balcony.

"Oh nothing, just needing a friend, that's all." Marinette stated as she went into her messy bed and started to pull up the blanket all the way up to her neck.

"You know that Chat has changed, right?" Tikki panicked after a pause. "He could always change sides just because Plagg is his Miraculous! What if _he_ did something to you?!"

"But he only _hurting_!" Marinette exclaimed from her bed. "He's only hurting because _someone_ hates him! And _preferably_ someone he loves!" Note, the sarcasm.

" _Loved_. He _loved_ me. Not loves." Tikki disagreed.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" Marinette asked in confusion. "It's not like you've seen him because after you've became my Miraculous, I know that you couldn't see Plagg."

No answer.

"Tikki, do you have something for Wayzz? Plagg?!" Marinette widened her eyes and gasps in unbelief.

"You do!" Marinette exclaimed and jumped out of he recently bed to walk to her blushing kwami.

 **Marinette's POV:**

 _Unbelievable_.

Just unbelievable.

Tikki. Tikki likes either or both of them!

"Who? Who? Who?" I asked in excitement as I got ready to do my happy-dance.

"No one." Tikki murmured in embarrassment as her face began to turn redder and redder. If I were her, I thought I would have exploded!

"Come on! Tell me! Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" I asked in childish manner while giving her my special puppy eyes.

She just stood there, on the top of a shelf where all the wooden frames, containing the ones with me and my family, and stared back. My famous puppy eyes didn't not seem to work anymore.

"Come on! I've been your Miraculous holder for so long! We've been looking out for each other and if I didn't know any better, I'd say we were best friends. Tikki, come on! I'm your friend. A real friend! We've been through so much together and I'd say we are really close." I stated as I squinted my eyes to start my next reply. "Plus, I think I need to look out for you more carefully."

"Fine." Tikki gave in and flew closer to me.

Except she didn't look good. Heck, she looked like she wanted to vomit and also has seen a ghost.

"Are you okay?" I panicked as Tikki slowly flew to me, losing some of her balance.

"N-no, no. I'm _completely_ fine." Tikki stated sleepily. "I'll tell you okay?"

I shaked my head quickly and held my palms together so that she could sit on it. She immediately collapse on my palms and blink her eyes slowly before saying,

"I like-", before blacking out.

* * *

 **Tikki's POV:**

"She's awake!" An old man's voice, whom i remember familiarly, exclaimed.

"Thank god!" A more girly voice cried.

"Where am I?" I murmured before blinking my dry eyes. _What happened to me?_

My eyes finally moisturizer again and I wondered around the room as I slowly sat up and stopped when my eyes met a pair of familiar brown eyes.

I heard another gasp before I felt someone against me.

Marinette.

"I was so worried about you!" She cried as she tightened her hug on me. I chuckled before saying, "Please don't hug me any tighter, a kwami needs to breath."

"Oh yeah, hehe..." Marinette trailed off and stopped hugging me. My eyes finally landed on the brown pair of eyes again.

"M-master Fu?!" I asked in exclaimation and disbelief.

Fu put his cane in the middle and placed two of his hands on the cane for balance. "Tikki, how are you feeling?" He asked calmly before siting on the side of the bed I was currently laying in.

"I'm fine, Master Fu. What brings you here?" I asked.

"No no, Tikki. I'm supposed to ask you that. What brings _you_ here?" He replied before staring at me.

I could only stare at him blankly. No answers. I had none. I turned to Marinette and, like she could read my brain, turned to me.

"Tikki, I brought you here because I remembered last time when you got sick and told me to bring you to Master Fu. I thought you were sick, again!" Marinette said, clearly with care and tenderness in her eyes.

"Thank you." I said before feeling a warmness flow over my heart. The same kind of warmness when Plagg flirted with me. This warmness haven't came back to me for a long time and now I could finally call Marinette, _family_.

 **Normal POV:**

"But no Marinette, you shouldn't have worried. I'm perfectly fine." Tikki stated as she began to fly out of the bed.

"Oh no, Tikki. That's where _you're_ _wrong_." Fu stated, which stopped Tikki from flying any further. "What's been in your mind lately? Has someone or something been bothering you?" He asked in a worried tone.

No answer.

Marinette guessed that something has been nothing her. And she knew exactly what.

"Tikki, I know that I can't jump into your business but whatever you are dealing with right now, you should deal with it _as fast as possible_." Fu stated while tightening his hold in his cane. "And I mean it. You're a kwami, and kwamis can't generally deal with too much drama or problems. The only problems kwamis are dealt with are, whether their city or town is safe from akumas or if their Miraculous holder is in trouble." He stated before scooting closer to Tikki and staring right at her eyes, which he rarely does.

"You're dealing with too much and you can only handle what's on your plate, Tikki. Whatever it is, whether you want to tell Marinette or not, you have sort it out, and fast before another symptom effects you." Fu stated for turning to Marinette.

"What happened?" Marinette asked in confusion. Fu turned to Tikki and Tikki nodded her head in approval.

"Follow me, young one." Fu stated before slowly getting up, leanin all his support on his cane and walking out, with a following and confused Marinette.

She was finally lead to a bright room, the same room she's been to when Tikki was sick. Fu turned around to face the young bluenette.

"You know, _Chat's_ not in his right _mind_ right now." Fu informs as he sat down on the corner of the bed Marinette is sitting on.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked. She knew about Plagg and his so called " _craziness_ " but she never knew why it effected Chat so much.

"Plagg," Fu said in a high-pitched voice but quickly required by clearly his throat. "Plagg can be a _little_ stubborn sometimes."

"I think that's an understatement." Marinette says as she flashbacks to Tikki's story.

 _"I didn't want this to happen..." Fu regretfully stated as he faced the floor and held onto his cane for balance. The silence made him continue. "When he arrives to his new holder, he would become normal to show his owner that he could trust him. After a little time, that mask would fade away slowly and Plagg would finally show the lad his true colors. It would take the time for the poor child to get used to the number of people he would eventually kill and Plagg would control him more. With more power, the more he would kill. Someone can stop him if only he got what he wanted..." he trailed off looking into thin air. "And what did he want, Master Fu?" Tikki asked in curiosity. She would do anything, just about anything, to stop Plagg's nonsense. "His love to love him back." He stated as he stared into Tikki's eyes._

"He doesn't have a good life, Marinette." Fu stated sadly as he gazed into Marinette. Marinette tensed up and stared back. "Kwamis, generally, _don't_ have a good life. They're _kwamis_. It takes years, even _decades_ , for a kwami to get assigned to their Miraculous holder. And once they do get assigned, they have to follow their holder. Where they go, their kwamis have to follow them. If their holder says 'Transform me' then they'll have to transform them. If their holder is in trouble, their kwami is going to have to try and help them. With this much responsibility, you can say that all Plagg ever wanted in life was just _love_." Fu stared blankly at Marinette and continued.

"I'm pretty sure you know about Plagg's _not-so-little_ crush?" Fu asked and Marinette nodded her head. "Then you know why she refused to love him?" He asked and Marinette shamed her head. "Alright. I'll tell you." Marinette turned her head to find Tikki but she sees her flying out the door with a red face.

"Ever since the all the Miraculouses were gathered, Plagg has been _Plagg_. He took one look at Tikki and decided that _it_ _must be her._ " Fu said.

Plagg approached Tikki and tapped her on the back. She immediately tensed up and turned around. Tikki gave him a questioning look and Plagg, with his _overly_ confident attitude, continued.

 _"You must be Camembert because I looked at you and said 'Holy Shit!'"_ Plagg said as he playfully winked at Tikki.

Tikki scrunched her nose in disgust. "Eww.. I _hate_ Camembert! They're so stinky!" Tikki said as she scrunched her nose up even more.

"B-b-but... Camembert... They are the _best_ thing in the _world_!" Plagg exclaimed but he paused and continued in a flirty and husky voice. "Right _next_ to you that is."

"Uhh... thanks I guess?" Tikki squeaked. She was about to turn around to leave when Plagg responded.

"Anytime." He stated as he reached out his little flap. "I'm Plagg."

"Tikki." She said as she shook his flap and smiles.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful _kwami_." Plagg flirted again. Tikki playfully hit's Plagg in the chest.

"I'll see you around?" Plagg asks in a determined voice.

"For _sure_!" Tikki gently says with a big smile.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry to interrupt but, Plagg's been should be nice! I mean, remember the time when Chat was himself? That was Plagg _not_ controlling him! Why would _anyone_ _refuse_ a guy who acts nice and sweet to impress them?!" Marinette asks in curiosity.

"Well Marinette, that's where you're _wrong_. It's not _my place_ to tell you how Tikki feels. One reason being that Tikki is her _own kwami_ and she has her own privacy and second, even I can't tell how she feels at times." Fu replied.

"But I could tell you their encountance. Sure he was nice and flirty at _times_ but there's also a side of him where he can be very _violent_ and _cruel_. And let's just say that Tikki didn't have a great encounter with _that_ side." Fu says as he stares at his cane in his hand.

"P-p-Plagg, S-stop! Please! You're h-hurting me!" Wayzz screams as Plagg kept on attacking him. Wayzz is the turtle Miraculous Master Fu has.

"That's the point! I'll hurt you until you tell me whether or not you like _Tikki_!" Plagg yelled back as he slashed his flaps against Wayzz's neck and head.

 _Don't underestimate what a kwami can do._

"Please!" Wayzz pleads. Plagg doesn't comply.

They heard someone flew inside the storage room. "Of course Fu! Anything else?" Tikki asks loudly so Fu could hear her.

"No thank you. Just the box of files on the top left of the storage room!" Fu answered.

Tikki flew closer and looked inside the box of files. "Wayzz... Me... Trixx... Nooroo... and... Plagg. Yup!" Tikki murmured the file names to herself. "Got it!" Tikki yelled towards the door.

And you know Tikki. She's curious and adventurous. So, she flew towards the end of the storage room. Plagg and Wayzz stay glued and frozen to the spot. And then, she saw _them_.

Wayzz was bleeding all over the place. Cuts over his head, cuts over his body. Lots of blood flowed out of his little flaps and where his skin was once _green_ turned dark _red_ and dark _purple_. Tikki stayed frozen, levitating, in the air and stared with eyes _larger_ than golf balls. She dropped the file she was holding but didn't dare move an inch,

"P-p-p-Plagg? I-I-is that y-you?"

Wayzz immediately cries out for help, beating Plagg to his explanation for Tikki. "Please, help me Tikki!" Plagg lets go of Wayzz, who flew away quickly, closing the door of the storage room in process.

"P-p-Plagg?" Tikki asked again for confirmation with fear in her eyes. Her eyes were larger than golf balls in this state.

Tikki slowly backed away from the monster she saw in his eyes.

"Wait Tikki, I can explain!" Plagg pleads as he flew to pull Tikki back gently and face him. Tikki shaked his flap off of her shoulder and turned around again.

"No, you can't and you _won't_!" Tikki cried. "You know I _hate_ violence!"

"But I _had_ too!" Plagg yelled again. "You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand completely, Plagg." She coldly stated.

"No you don't! He was going to _seduce_ you!" Plagg yelled. "Yeah, that's right. I overheard him talking to _Nooroo_ about wanting to seduce you! What if he _raped_ you?! Huh?! What if he _actually_ raped you?!" Plagg screamed. You can see the sincerity in his eyes but Tikki was blind... mentally blind. She wouldn't listen to him.

" _You're_ wrong! He wouldn't _dare_ touch me!" Tikki debated. She paused to turn around to have her back towards Plagg and continued. "And even _if he did_ ," pause, "I _wouldn't_ have stopped him." She stated with coldness in her tone.

"Goodbye, Plagg." Tikki said before slamming the storage room door against Plagg's face, leaving a sad yet startled Plagg in the storage room alone.

"Aww..." Marinette could only say when she heard the story. "Wait, but how do you know all of this?" Marinette blurted when her curiosity beat her to it.

"Marinette, I'm _the_ Master Fu. I know _everything_." Fu stated but big pride, but he continued on. "Plus, Tikki never gave me the files I asked for." Fu chuckled to himself.

"Oh." That was all Marinette could say.

* * *

 **A/N: How are you lovelies today? Chapter three of Controlled!**

 **I honestly feel bad about Plagg because he was just trying to save Tikki. But looks like Tikki didn't need saving... or did she?**

 **Please take a minute to write a review! Ask me any questions and I'd be happy to answer them! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"We have received _6_ missing reports today and _two_ specifically and suspicious injured _girls_ with a _paw scar_ on their right forearms. And under it was another scratched scar with the initial _P._ So that's _52_ missing reports this whole _week_! Can it be _Chat Noir_ for all those missing cases? And today we also hav-"

"What's _wrong_ with Chat?!" Marinette freaks out. She's been stressed all week. It looks like every time Chat turns up with a missing report, the more Hawk moth can akumatize the sad and mad family members of those missing people! Adding on, Ladybug has to fight _alone_ now and Chat is _nowhere_ to be seen!

"It's Plagg, Marinette. It's not Chat's fault." Tikki assured her as she rubbed Marinette's back.

It has been _a week_. A week since Master Fu healed Tikki, a week since Marinette has been told the two stories about Plagg and Tikki and a week since that hug.

 _Does Tikki have some sort of thing for Wayzz?_

The question was left unanswered and Marinette knew that she didn't want Tikki testing stressed again.

Plagg has been _all_ but hateful and cruel! Well at least to _Tikki_ he is but he was _protecting_ her from Wayzz! If Wayzz was to _actually_ rape Tikki, would Tikki have done _anything_ about it? Would she have sex with him _willingly_? Or would she _tell_ someone about it?

Either way, Marinette silently thanked Plagg for beating the shit out of Wayzz. God knows _what_ Tikki would do once she have had sex with Wayzz.

"Tikki, it's okay, go back to eating your cookie. I don't want you stressing again." Marinette said as she carefully pulled out another cookie from the plate in her kitchen.

"But why would Chat even _transform_ if he knows Plagg would control him?" Marinette asks as she climbs up on her ladder to open to trapdoor bringing her out on her balcony. The cold air greeted her and she immediately _calmed_ down. Somehow fresh cold air _always_ seemed to calm her down.

"Well, do you think Plagg has ever _threatened_ or _forced_ him to transform?" Tikki asked back as she flew out of her room to greet the fresh air as well.

"I've never thought about it _that_ way..." Marinette confesses as she laid back against the fencing of the balcony.

"Well Plagg could only do so much..." Tikki trails off as she looks out the balcony to see many buildings and a part of the Eiffel Tower, while munching quietly on her cookie.

"Yeah..." Marinette couldn't agree _more_.

* * *

"Plagg?"

Silence.

"Plagg, claws in." Chat said as he fell backwards on the bed with exhaustion.

"Nah." Plagg said. "I don't mind staying in your ring."

" _Now_. My father is going to see me!" Chat said sternly. He heard Plagg groan before getting sucked out of his ring. Chat slowly changed back into his old Adrien self.

"Cheese." Plagg demanded as he flew to Adrien's bed.

" _No_." Adrien didn't comply. "Not _until_ you tell me what's going on with _you_." He _finally_ stated with concern in his voice. It have been more than 6 months since he has changed into the _new_ Plagg and Adrien questioned him ever since.

"And why _should_ I?" Plagg asks, definitely wanting to cause a fight. But Adrien knew better.

"Because I need to know why you're acting like _this_." Adrien sternly said before crossing him arms and squinting his eyes at him. Plagg tries to mimick his position but finally thinks of a deal.

"Fine. But only if you give me _my_ Camembert." Plagg crossed his arms as he faces the windows to see the tall buildings.

Adrien didn't think twice about getting the cheese so he hopped off his bed and grabbed a wheel of Camembert from his mini-refrigerator. He handed the cheese to him and he took a bite.

"Now can you tell me?" Adrien asked with his arms crossed.

"Ugh..." Plagg groaned. It took him a few seconds until he finally said, "Fine..."

"Have you ever heard about _Tikki_?" He asked. Adrien shook his head. "She's Ladybug's kwami." Plagg informed as he bit another's piece of his Camembert.

"Ohhh. That's nice to know but what does _Tikki_ have anything to do with _this_?" Adrien's curiosity beat him to it. "Does _Ladybug_ have to do with you _too_?" Adrien blurted but immediately put his hand on his mouth to stop himself from talking.

"Well..." Plagg trailed off thinking. "Hey! You remember that _Marinette_ girl, right? You should visit her again. It's been a _week_!" Plagg said, changing the subject immediately.

"Hey! Stick with the subject!" Adrien squinted his eyes but continued. "And you're right. I should visit her... I just don't know how anymore. Especially since you're always controlling me and my father's new model line, I never found time to see her."

"Well you should find the time to see her." Plagg replied before adding, "Not cutting time with me that is."

 _Wow_.

The first part of his reply was sweet, Adrien had to admit, but he never gave up.

Adrien's goal is to get the old Plagg back.

Getting him back was going to be hard and risky. But he was going to do it, because at the end, it's all going to be _worth it_.

"I was actually going to kiss her." Adrien blurted but then he realized what he said and, as if on cue, turned red. Plagg quietly chuckled and gestured him to continue talking.

This was the first time Adrien has seen him laugh, well more like chuckle, in front of him after he has changed. It made Adrien happy.

It gave Adrien more hope that maybe, just maybe he could get the old Plagg _back_.

So he continued.

"I thought she was going to kiss me _too_." Adrien sadly said but he knew the answer.

There was just _no way_.

No way someone like Marinette could ever like someone like Chat. And adding on, the fact that she doesn't know his secret identity also added onto why she won't like him.

And when has he ever laid his eyes on _Marinette_?

He's never felt anything for Marinette but after that little speech she gave him, he must have changed his mind.

"Yeah... I get you kid. I _really_ do." Plagg said breathlessly as he flashbacks to when Tikki last said goodbye to _him_.

 _"Goodbye, Plagg." Tikki said before slamming the storage room door against Plagg's face, leaving a sad yet startled Plagg in the storage room alone._

 _"Goodbye Plagg."_

 _"Goodbye Plagg."_

 _"Goodbye."_

The words _haunted_ him ever since she said it. It pained Plagg that he couldn't see her again. And even if there was a chance of them seeing each other, he knows Tikki wouldn't talk to him. With her stubborn personality, he knows, Tikki would do whatever she says she would. _There was a rare chance of her actually changing her own words._

"Um... Plagg?" Adrien's voice immediately fanned Plagg's thoughts away.

"Yeah?" He murmured as he took another's bite out of his Camembert.

"I'm going to visit _Chloe_." Adrien said with his sad voice.

"What? Why? What about that _bluenette_ Marinette?" Plagg asks.

Plagg will be Plagg. Sure, he can be evil, cruel, vicious and violent, his other nice/kind/caring/not-caring-about-anything side is still there. It's just _buried_ deep under all of his _love_ drama.

"Chloe made me. After all, with my _civilian_ self, I'm pretty sure I can't do anything about it." Adrien said as he lifted his left side of his unbuttoned button-down shirt. "You coming?" He asks. Without response, Plagg flew into his unbuttoned shirt to hide.

* * *

"Oh _my_ god! _Adrikins_?! Is that you?!" The honey blonde teenager screamed and she ran to wrap her hands around Adrien's neck.

Oh, _Chloe_!

"H-hey Chloe." Adrien chuckled _nervously_ as he gently pulled Chloe's wandering hands off of his choked body parts. "How are you?" He asked when her hands were finally at a good distance away from his.

"I'm good, obvi! But now I'm better since you're here!" Chloe smiled as she angled Adrien's left arm so that she hooked her right arm to his left arm.

"Wait. I need to ask you something." Chloe stated as she looked towards her just manicured nails.

"What is it?" Adrien _tries_ to ask without losing interest.

"Do you like my nails? I just got them done. It's gel." Chloe said as she shaked her fingers so that Adrien could see. She continues to blabber on and on without noticing Adrien's groan he muttered under his breath. "That Asian _delinquent_ did my nails for me in three hours! _Three_ fucking hours! Did you also know that when I asked her to cut my nails, she told me that she couldn't because my nails were a little crooked which would make my nails ugly?! She's so _stupid_! Has she ever heard that customers are _always_ right?!" Chloe coldly says as she pulled harder on Adrien's arm.

The rest she said pasted in a blur. Adrien tried to listen to her blab about her life, her nails, her newest designed clothes, her hair, her latest model of a pair of sunglasses and the magazine _Adrien_ models in but he didn't take much interest.

Yes, I know. _Shocker_! Chloe talks about something _other than herself._

Adrien _never_ liked to model. He never wanted to go fencing but when he finally made a friend while fencing, he started liking it. Gabriel likes to force them to him. He forces Adrien to learn Mandarin Chinese and take piano lessons. And _modeling_. If he ever had a new clothing line, which he does, then Adrien would be the _first_ person to model it for him.

"Hey Adrikins?! I'm going to the next _Jagged Stone_ concert this Saturday and I was hoping _you_ can come with _me_!" Chloe exclaimed as she walked outside from the café, with her arm hooked around Adrien's arm, and waves to the citizens that weren't even looking at her.

"I can't Chloe... I got to do something for my father." Adrien quickly replied. He lied. He rarely did. But it was one of those times where you really need to lie to get out of something.

"Okay." Chloe shrugged as she kept on walking. "Ugh! I _hate_ her! She's such a copycat!" Chloe said, in a frustrated tone, out of the blue.

"Who?" Adrien asked, trying not to lose his interest again.

"Oh. Just a minor delinquent, Marinette." Chloe replied _casually_.

Adrien immediately tensed when he heard the name of the girl he hugged the other day.

"She copies everything. My hair, my face, my makeup... ugh! Such a _wannabe_! And _nobody_ wants to be a wannabe." She stated before pulling her sunglasses to her eyes.

Adrien glared at her. At least she didn't notice. She's always blind when it comes to things that aren't about her.

"She's so mean! She actually yelled at me and told me that I was a stuck up bitch! How dare she!" Chloe exclaimed in anger.

Adrien smiles and muttered under his breath. "That's my girl."

"I'll get her _revenge_. Oh yeah. I'll get a few of my _friends_ to teach her a lesson _tonight_." Chloe said with a smirk. "That'll teach her who's boss."

"Oh my god!" Chloe immediately smiles and forgot about Marinette. "People love me! I wonder what it is about me... my hair? My face?" She stops to gasp. "My _new pair of sunglasses_?!... no, they _love_ everything about me!" Chloe exclaimed before reaching a newspaper out of a man's hands and grabbed out a pen so she could write her signature on. Once she was done she gave the newspaper back to him.

He stared at the signature and then glared at Chloe. "Hey! I was reading that!" He complained with an angry tone. "I was reading about _Chat Noir_!"

Adrien immediately tensed when he heard " _Chat Noir._ " Not many people talk about him and if they ever did, they were _always_ _bad_ news.

"Well I'm sorry I'm _well-known and popular_! I thought you wanted my autograph. What can I say, people love _me_." Chloe said before walking away. She stopped and added on.

"Plus, I'm always more interesting than that _street kitty._ Right Adrien?" She asked and not waiting for a response, she left Adrien alone in the streets of Paris.

"Damn..." Plagg murmured out of Adrien's shirt.

"Yeah." Adrien whispered out of his breath.

"She called _me_ a _street kitty_." Plagg confirmed again.

"Well, she _technically_ called _both_ of us a street kitty." Adrien chuckled nervously. He knew Plagg can get _worked up_ from any mean comments about Chat Noir.

"Yeah. Let's see what this _street kitty_ can do to _her_." Plagg said with a evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Ohhh noo.." Adrien muttered under his breath. "You're not going to _rape_ her are you?" Adrien asked with fear.

Plagg chuckled. "I am so _not_ fucking that _thing_." Plagg said with disgust.

But then he curled his lips to form a _suspicious_ smile. "Just something a _little_ more serious than _that_." _Oh, no_.

"No no no no no." Adrien kept on saying until he was out of breath. He didn't like the way Plagg said " _a little_ ".

"Come on!" Plagg groaned in frustration. "Don't you also want to _get back at Chloe_ for calling her 'friends' to teach _your girl_ a lesson! That Marinette's girl can kick ass with _words_ but she _definitely can't_ kick ass with her ' _strength_ ' of hers." Plagg said as he airquoted " _strength_ ".

"Plagg, Marinette is not _'my girl_ '. But yes, I actually do." Adrien said with a sad smile. "Sadly I don't ant to hurt Chloe... _even if she deserves it_."

"But _I_ do." Plagg stated while lifting his head up. "And that's _all_ that matters."

"Adrien..." Plagg whispered as he flew closer to Adrien's face to squint his eyes. "Transform. _Now_."

Adrien _had_ to comply. With that _evil smirk_ Plagg has on, there was no way _anyone_ would decline to his command. "Okay." Adrien said breathlessly as he gave up on changing his mind. "Plagg, claws out." Adrien whispered. He heard Plagg say "Didn't have to think twice.", before sucking into the ring.

And at that point, _he has just lost his own ability to control himself_.

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

That was the sound of _Chat Noir_ knocking on a certain _honey blonde's_ window.

He heard footsteps coming towards the window, and then the curtains were pulled to the left. And he saw her.

 _Chloe_.

 _That bitch_. Chat Noir said on Plagg's behalf.

 _That bitch is going to pay_.

She looked out the window and saw a few movements of a certain black _item_. At least that's what she thought it was.

"Huh?" Chloe asked herself in alert as she _opened the window_ to see closely. And she saw _him_.

Chloe gasped with fear in her eyes. "W-w-what do you want?!" She stuttered as she slowly backed away from the open window. Chat jumped inside and walked around the room, slowly, and he studied her room carefully.

 _Everything was pink_. And when I say "everything" I meant _everything_. Her curtains were _pink_ , her mini sofa was _pink_ , her _pink_ vase was filled with _pink_ Dahlias and her floor was also covered with _pink_ wooden planks. Chat Noir scoffed with distaste in her room.

"What do you want?" Chloe yelled after holding in her breath.

" _Well I'm definitely going to make you pay. But first? I'm going to play around with you for a while..._ " Chat Noir said with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello lovelies!**

 **How are you all on this fine day?**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please take a few seconds of your time and write a review of this story. Ask me any question, and I'll answer it.**

 **I finally deleted my old version of "Controlled" from my old account, which was MelanieCheng9876 and I'm thinking about deleting that old account and changing my current username from MelanieCheng to MelanieCheng9876 since most of my writing accounts and other accounts are all MelanieCheng9876 .**

 **I'm sorry for confusing you all.**

 **Alright, I'll shut up now.**

 **But before I go,**

 **Have a great day! :)**


End file.
